Amai 'Svala/Ameigh Broley
Ameigh Broley is a hybrid of Elite and Prophet, leader of the Squad of Unrelenting Reparation. Biography Creation Early Life Disappearance and Training After the incidents surrounding her creation, Ameigh was taken under the care of several Prophets and Elites, keeping her existence a constant secret. She was trained by the Elites in the ways of war, and her knowledge and mind were strengthened by the teachings of the Prophets. By 2510, though only 10 years old chronologically, she had gained a mind that stored knowledge a common Human would have taken a lifetime to gather. It was then that she was finally allowed to come out into the public, though where she truly came from was never revealed, save to a select few. Instead of stating that the Prophet of Trust had created her, the Prophets and Elites that knew the truth told everyone else that she was a messenger sent from the Forerunners to assist the Prophets and Elites in the Great Journey. A Mentor to Many Once she had returned and was proclaimed as a gift from the Forerunners, nearly all of the Covenant tried to know her, so that they could claim a connection to the gods. In the end, Ameigh joined the best of the training academies on High Charity, and would become a mentor to the best of the students. One of her best students, Dyr 'Refosee would later become an Imperial Admiral, though she disliked his hate for Humans during the war. The War Begins In time, new Prophets came to power, and they declared war on the newly discovered Humans, claiming such a thing to be the will of the gods. Ameigh did not like this though, and found it rather questionable. She had no faith that the Forerunners were gods, as she knew of the Prophets lies, and such a genocidal war seemed a waste and of no point. But she could do nothing to stop it, and begrudgingly fought in this pointless war. Battle of Harvest Battle of Jericho VII Battle of New Harmony Battle of New Constantinople Siege of New Istanbul The Squad of Unrelenting Reparation As the war dragged on, Ameigh believed that a specially trained group of warriors would greatly aid them. With the STRIKER Program having just ended in a near complete failure, Ameigh decided that perhaps a smaller and better trained team would be of use. Siege of Paris IV Second Battle of Tejas IV Second Battle of the Sol System Battle of Mars Last Battle of Ceres Battle of the Second Ark Advent of the Necros Third Battle of Linna Physical Description Ameigh's body is almost identical to that of a Sangheili. The only physical identification that she is part Prophet is that her fingers are Prophet-like and she misses the Sangheili's second thumb, along with the hybrid form of her head, which sports the same look at the back as a Prophet and the same lobes of skin on the sides. Ameigh's armor was specially created by the Prophet of Trust. Made of the same material as that of a regular Sangheili's armor, it was carefully crafted by Ameigh herself to ensure it was perfect in her own eyes. Several large Forerunner words such as "victory", "power", and "honor" adorned the armor in places, with very small ones covering the entire armor. In formal occasions, Ameigh wore a large green and gold cape as well, though this was rarely used in any other situations. Personal Life Name and History Ameigh Broley's name and look was tied into an ancient (though likely false) myth that circulated through the Covenant. In the final battle between the Prophets and the Elites, a mighty Elite-Prophet warrior named Ameigh Broley appeared and told the two to cease fighting and seek the Holy Rings to ascend to god-hood with the Forerunners of old. The two factions immediately stopped and formed the Covenant. As such, when the Prophet of Trust decided to create a peace-keeper, he chose to call her such and make her a Prophet-Elite hybrid to make it seem that the herald of yore had returned. Religion and Beliefs Life Span Ameigh's genetic makeup made her appearance and personality mostly like a Sangheili's, but her lifespan was one of the traits that resembled that of a San'Shyuum. Her lifespan was remarkably long, destined to be much longer than that of a normal San'Shyuum even, likely to exceed the 200 year mark. But while many would be grateful for this, she was not. Her nature and personality were Sangheili-like, and she had a deep since of comradery with her friends. But when she was the sole survivor of Operation: E PLURIBUS UNUM, it had a devastating effect on her. Though she would mentor the sons and daughters of her fallen friends, she would never be the same. She would be in a state of constant grief till she died. When the Necros appeared, she was happy to have someone to take out her hatred on once more. What if? Missions *Second Battle of the Sol System *Battle of Ceres *Battle for the Second Ark See Also *Prophet of Trust